Teiko Academy of Dance
by Illuminate Rain
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has worked hard to get into Japan's top academic and performing arts academy. While here he will face challenges, rivals, love, betrayal and to be able to live out his dream as a dancer. GOM/Kuroko, AU. Noticeable-ish Kuroko!


Teiko Academy of the Performing Arts

Warnings-AU, OOCness, noticeable and talented Kuroko, shounenai

Disclaimer-Ain't mine

Pairings-Gom/Kuro, All/Kuro

TEIKO ACADEMY is known as Japan's number one highschool for the performing arts. The campus is filled with modern day and expensive dormitories, up to date dance studios that satisfies all tastes, wonderful cafeterias, dining halls, the best education to offer in Japan, high-class buildings for the students and staff, and renowned professionals from the industry. The entire campus is on an island next to Tokyo, and the students attending will be living in dorms on the island. There are trains and a roads that leads from the academy to the mainland. And the entire island is grandeur in its finest. To put it in simple terms, Teiko Academy is an academy where the students only get the best. The best only deserve the best, so the students that attend are the nations best dancers, singers, and artists. They must go through a rigorous entrance exam that only 5% of the people who try out would get in. The exams are split into three stages; the first stage is the same for everyone, you will take an academic test to ensure you will do fine, the second stage is where the test alters depending on what art you are taking, the students will be tested on their category of profession by performing, and the last stage is where the evaluate themselves and one other. Entering the academy is considered a great honor as its a very difficult school to be in. Everyone in the academy is gifted, but only the best of best will graduate with a contract to the Teiko company to pursue their career. The three years spending there will be a tough, challenging journey for fame. In summary, Teiko is a very nice place to be it but you have to fight for it.

KUROKO Tetsuya woke up with an alarming start, when his dream took for the worse. The night where he will last be in his own home to attend the famous Teiko Academy, he had a peaceful dream where he was slowly dancing in a flower garden, his feet and arms swayed and moves in graceful curves and lines. He was silently moving his body through the beautiful field of flowers, going in a steady pace of his favorite song, until his dance got darker when the setting had changed. The flowers were now crimson roses, the sun was gone, and the wind was harsh. Steadily, his legs were getting damages from the thorns, eventually he couldn't stand the pain and fell to the ground only to find his body trapped in the sharp cones. And that was when we woke up with sticky sweat surrounding his pale body, eyes shocked, betraying his usually stoic face.

The clock on his bedside stand read five twenty-two and he knew he had to wake up and get ready for his first day at Teiko. He wanted to get some more rest, but after that nightmare he wasn't sure if it was a wise choice. Instead he turned off his alarm and headed straight towards his bath room for a warm, refreshing shower. The rays of water hit his head and felt like he could drown in it, and then after the moment of just standing there he began to softly rub the shampoo throughout his soft, azure locks in a soothing manner his grandma had taught him when he was younger to feel better for the upcoming day. The body wash came next, and he was quick about it. Kuroko took a liberal amount of face wash into his hands and washed his face. When we was finally done washing himself, he stayed in the shower for a few moments to simply get the realization kicking in that he was going to attend Teiko, the most prestigious school in academics and dance. His eyes were closed and he took a deep breath before letting everything settle in, and to calm himself for the new chapter in his life. His mind went blank for a little moment to simply enjoy the sensation of a shower. A few more seconds then trickled by before he decided being in the shower was enough and he turned off the water, letting the cold air hit his body.

Quickly, he got dressed and went out to the kitchen to eat breakfest with his grandma before leaving towards the train station that headed to Teiko Island and where his academy was located. The breakfest was short, silent with occasional comments his grandma and him made. Though slient, it was enjoyable, and the quietness was something he liked and knew to not take for granted of. For once he was at the academy he had a nagging feeling his days weren't going to simple anymore.

"Tet-chan, you should eat more! Two pieces of tamagoyaki and a bowl of miso soup shouldn't be sufficient for you!", Himiko's voice was caring and stern as she scolded her grandson.

"I'm not hungry Oba-San", the voice was monotonous and the owner of the voice was telling the truth.

Himiko, Kuroko's grandma sighed and a hand through her black locks, she was only in her fifties and she still looks young. She took a long glance at her beloved grandson, only to feel more troubled. A growing boy like Tet-chan should be eating a lot more, the way he was eating isn't even good enough for a five-year old. And with the amount of energy that went through his stomach, she knew he was going to need more once at Teiko. The things he will be put through will definitely strain him. But she was not going to say anymore, for her grandson was stubborn though polite. Himiko looked at Kuroko once more before deciding it was time for them to leave.

THE drive to Okanai station was short and traffic free. It took a short thirty minutes to get there, and the commute they took was pleasant. Once there, Kuroko and Himiko could both see some students gathering up at the train stop ahead waiting for the seven forty-five train to come. She had parked and her Tet-chan had gotten to get off all the luggage in the car he was going to need at the academy. The car was already locked when she hugged her grandson into the most affectionate hug she could give home. Although she knew he could just visit her anytime he was free, she felt that she had to give him support for the journey he would go through.

"Be safe Tet-chan. Do your best, fall in love, dance with all you heart, work the harder you can. And most importantly be careful Tet-chan!", her words were concise and gave out what she needed to convey.

"Don't worry Oba-San. I will be fine, and please don't joke at me when you say fall in love", Kuroko was grateful for what his grandma had said to him but the falling in love part he wasn't planning on.

"Look at me in the eye. I want you to know that during the time at the academy you will be faced with opportunities, difficulties, love, betrayal, and friendship. But I just want you to remember to carry on with what you believe is best. And you will fall in love there, I know it.", Himiko's voice was soft, concerning and worried.

"I undertstand", he just took the advice his grandma had gaven him, knowing that she was usually right.

"I love you Tet-chan, and if there's anything you need just give me a call. The train is almost here and you don't want to be late.", she was sure there were tears on her young looking face, but she didn't care, she was very worried and proud for him. And she laid a kiss on his cheek before letting go.

"I love you too. Bye oba-San", Kuroko had promptly left with his luggage, walking to trains before reaching to the awaited train and waved her a farewell.

Himiko had waved back and with all her might wished her Tet-chan the best of luck while attending the school. There will be hardships he will face, but she knows he will face have enough endurance. After all she went there when she was young too.

The tears on her face were gone, and dried off. Kuroko's grandma had gotten in the Toyota Camery and drove off back to her home.

ONCE he had gotten into the train, he dodged his way through the crowds of students and sat down in a secluded place at the very last cabin of the train. Kuroko then thought about the words his grandma had given him. He was happy that his Oba-san had given him advice and cared about home this much. He went over the words he had received and smiled a sweet, sincere, small one. He was a little anxious about everything that was thrown to him, but he thought he will be able to live out his dream as a dancer here at Teiko even if only for three years. He might face trouble but it would be worth it, he just knew it and he let out another smile before opening his light novel and began reading until they go to the island. The happy yet, nervous feeling bubbling inside him made him a little unaware of his surroundings.

Kise Ryouta was trying to get away from his crazy fans, and he had successfully succeeded. After a couple minutes of going through different cabins fastly, he had finally reached the last cabin to where he sat down and slowed down his erratic breathing. He had then look around the train only to see himself in it, but his eyes met the face of the pale, milky skinned boy with an emotional face. It was seven fifty-four by then and the sun was rising casting the perfect angle of sunlight on the boy's face. His soft looking azure locks looked like halo surrounding his asymmetrical face, and the light on the petite boy's body gave Kise a view that if angle. Kise had then studied the boy all the more, realizing the boy was in deep in thought, and on his hands were a book. The stoic boy had then smiled, a minuscule but rather affecting one that is and Kise felt his heart skip a beat in he way he never experienced. His heartbeat then got erratic when the boy smiled again, and he could begin to sense something so strange he had no idea what it was.

A/N: This is my first fic and please give constructive criticism. Sorry for the errors. I'm still a newbie at writing!


End file.
